Twins
by SanityIsOverratedXD
Summary: Two halves of a whole, connected by a bond only they share. But what happens when that bond is severed. The survivor tries to go on, but finds it nearly impossible, until they find someone who suffered just like them. These two halves meet and form a broken whole. Can they heal each other or will they continue to spiral down until nothing is left? Oneshot
1. Life

Mizuki Yukimora strode silently down the corridors of Ouran High. She could sense the curious looks being sent her way, but she ignored them. She continued walking until she finally reached a deserted hall. She leaned against a door, sighing. She looked up. _Music Room 2_. She bit her lip before pushing the door open. She slowly walked forward, setting her books on a small table. She moved like a ghost over to the grand piano. She gently ran her fingers over the polished keys and sat down on the bench. She tested the keys for a moment before she started to play. It was a beautifully haunting piece she had composed when her grandmother passed away.

_Mizuki grinned at her twin sister, Miyako, as they walked around the party deck of the cruise ship. All the adults that were there for business were on the deck below them so the children could have some fun and mingle by themselves with chaperones around the edges of the deck._

_"Spilt up?" Miyako suggested. Mizuki nodded and skipped over to the buffet table. She grabbed a small cake from the table and turned to look around the deck. Her gaze found a red head with gold eyes walking towards her. She raised an eyebrow as he reached her._

_"Hello" she said quietly. He smiled._

_"Hitachiin Hikaru" the boy said, taking her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles._

_"Yukimora Mizuki" He chuckled._

_"Your parents are the ones sponsoring this cruise, correct?" Mizuki nodded._

_"They are hoping to get some more business partners. Or rather the ones they don't have yet plus some they do have" she said dryly. Hikaru laughed. He stopped a moment later and was silent._

_"You're Japanese, right?" he asked. Mizuki smiled._

_"I am. But I have been aboard with my mother and sister in Europe for the past year. This cruise is also a kind of welcome back from our father"_

_"Where will you be going to school?" he asked. Mizuki was distracted for a moment when she saw something dark on the fading light of the horizon._

_"Pardon? Oh! Ouran High School" she said, trying to focus on the shape. Hikaru's face lit up._

_"Really? I'm starting there with my brother" But Mizuki hadn't heard him. She was staring intently at the shape now. Hikaru frowned and lightly touched her shoulder._

_"Mizuki-san" Mizuki turned to look at him. "Are you okay?" She nodded, distracted._

_"If you'll excuse Hikaru-san, I must find my father. It was a pleasure meeting you" And with that, she was gone. She maneuvered swiftly around teenagers and children alike._

_"Zuki!" Mizuki stopped at her sister's call and Miyako hurried to join her._

_"Yes Yako?"_

_"Where are you going?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet._

_"To find Father. I saw something I need to tell him about right away" Mizuki explained. Miyako frowned, but nodded, following her twin. Just then, screams erupted from below them. Mizuki spun around and saw the shape was much closer now. Miyako cried out as the ship was forcefully turned. The side of the ship was now facing the iceberg._

_"Abandon ship!" someone yelled. Mizuki ran down the steps, dragging her sister with her. They skidded across the deck, searching frantically for their parents. Suddenly, Miyako was ripped from her grasp as Mizuki was caught by the crowd._

_"YAKO!" she screamed. Miyako was borne away with a different crowd as she screamed for Mizuki. Mizuki struggled as she was grabbed by one of her bodyguards. "MIYAKO!" She was handed off to another bodyguard in a lifeboat. "NO! LET ME GO!" Mizuki was hysterical, trying to escape and find her sister. The lifeboat was filled and lowered down into the water just as the iceberg crashed into the cruise ship. "MIYAKO!" There were high pitched screams from everywhere. Mizuki cried and screamed as their lifeboat drifted slowly away. Her vision blurred as she stared at the wreckage. The lifeboats started back toward the wreckage. searching for survivors. Mizuki found the familiar head of dark hair drifting along on a piece of wood. "Miyako!" She attempted to dive out of the boat, but was caught around the waist by her bodyguard. Another guard dove into the cold water and swam swiftly toward Miyako. He quickly brought her back, his expression grim. Mizuki's heart stopped as she took in her sister's still form. Mizuki reached forward and gently pulled her sister from the guard's arms. "Yako" she whispered. Miyako slowly opened her eyes._

"_Hey Zuki" she rasped. She frowned. "I'm cold. So cold" Mizuki pulled her sister closer, trying to share body heat, but it was no use. Miyako's eyes closed again and she breathed no more. The other people on the lifeboat were silent as they watched the older Yukimora twin attempt to breathe life into the younger twin. Eventually she gave up, screaming her sorrow to the waters around them. Finally, she collapsed over her twin, sobbing against Miyako's lifeless form._

* * *

Mizuki finished playing and sat there quietly as tears streamed down her face.

"That was beautiful" someone said, their voice cracking. Mizuki spun around, wiping away her tears quickly. She saw the tears on the familiar face and had to lean on the piano for support. The red-head's jaw dropped.

"I thought you were dead" they said at the same time. Then they were angry. "Of course, I'm not dead, my brother/sister is" And then silence enveloped them as they stared at each other in shock. Mizuki slowly walked forward. She reached out with a trembling hand to take his hand then she slowly shook it.

"Yukimora Mizuki" she told him quietly.

"Hitachiin Kaoru" he said just as quietly. Mizuki swallowed.

"H-Hikaru was your twin" Kaoru nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"And Miyako was yours" They were silent for a long time, simply staring at each other. Then they were hugging and sobbing into each other's shoulders. After a few minutes, their sobs subsided into hiccups and soft cries. Mizuki pulled away from Kaoru, wiping at her eyes.

"How-how did..." Mizuki trailed off. Kaoru looked down at his lap.

"He was crushed under some debris. He pushed me out of the way. I cleared it away, but I was too late" A single tear dripped down his cheek and onto his lap. "He had been impaled by a piece of wood" Mizuki placed a small hand over his larger one.

"Yako was in the water too long. She got hypothermia and died in my arms" Mizuki said softly. Kaoru slowly stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Come on. I want you to meet my friends" he said softly. "I think you'll like them" Mizuki allowed herself to be led out of Music Room #2 and down the hall to Music Room #3.

"Kao-chan!" Mizuki's eyes widened as a small blonde boy tackled Kaoru in a hug. The small boy was shaking as Kaoru held him.

"We heard the news" a short brown haired boy said. Two black haired guys, one with glasses and one without, walked over with a taller blonde guy. Mizuki flushed at being around so many good looking guys. Then she quickly composed herself, assuming a neutral expression.

"Mizuki, these are my friends. Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyoya, Morinozuka Takashi but everyone calls him Mori, Haninozuka Mitsukuni and everyone calls him Honey, and Fujioka Haruhi" Mizuki raised an eyebrow coolly.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" she asked. The group quickly exchanged several looks. Tamaki opened his mouth, but Haruhi beat him to it.

"Kaoru, do you trust her?" Kaoru didn't even hesitate as he nodded. Haruhi smiled at Mizuki. "Then yes, it is a girl's name because I am a girl. But that's a story for another time. Who are you?"

"Yukimora Mizuki and may I say, it is an honor to be in the presence of a Haninozuka and a Morinozuka" She bowed. As she straightened, she saw Mori smile briefly.

"Yukimora Mizuki, first year student. A musical prodigy. She plays guitar, piano, violin, flute, saxophone, and harp. Gold medalist multiple times in gymnastics, ballet, and three styles of martial arts" Kyoya continued as he clicked away at his laptop. "She is a fifth dan black belt in jujitsu, a fourth dan in tae kwon do, and a third dan in judo. Her father is the owner of Yukimora Shipping Company and Yukimora Law Firm. Her mother owns several salons and clothing stores all around the world. The family recently suffered the loss of the younger daughter in-" Kyoya stopped abruptly, his fingers freezing over the keyboard. His glasses flashed as he lifted his head, a brief look of pity crossing his face. He closed his laptop and placed it on a table. "I am sorry for your loss" Mizuki was struggling internally not to cry again.

"As am I, for the loss of your friend" Mizuki said softly, inclining her head to the shrine in the back. Kaoru followed her gaze and he smiled sadly.

"Thanks" he murmured. Honey hugged him tighter around his waist.

"He seemed like a nice guy when I meet him on the cruise ship" Mizuki said tightly. Haruhi and Tamaki gasped.

"You were on the ship?" they exclaimed. Mizuki nodded silently. Haruhi snapped her fingers.

"That's why I knew your name" she said quietly. "Your sister..."

"My twin" Mizuki's voice cracked and she turned away as tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. Someone placed a hand on her arm and she looked down at Honey.

"It's okay to cry" he said. "We won't judge you. You should be free to grieve for your sister" Mizuki turned slightly to look at the rest of the Host Club. They all nodded. Mizuki seemed to curl in on herself as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if to hold herself together. Her expression crumpled and a sob racked her body as tears pricked her eyes. Kaoru wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. Honey pulled them down so he could hug her other side. Tamaki knelt down and hugged the two grieving teens from behind. Mori silently knelt down next to Honey, placing a hand on Mizuki's shoulder and his other on Honey's head. Haruhi sat down next to Kaoru, hugging his other side. Kyoya watched the group hug apprehensively before kneeling down behind Kaoru, placing a hand on the red head's back. The group stayed like that for several minutes until a clock chimed. The Host Club shot to their feet with the exception of Kaoru.

"Are you okay to be here today?" Tamaki asked Kaoru. Kaoru took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm going to have to face them soon anyway, might as well now" Mizuki stood, pulling Kaoru up with her.

"I should probably go" she said quietly. Kaoru grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay" he whispered. Mizuki looked around at the other members. They all nodded. Mizuki smiled softly and nodded as well. Kaoru went over to his table which was right next to Hikaru's shrine. Mizuki pulled a small picture out of her purse. It was of Miyako and herself, their arms around each other as they smiled at the camera. Miyako's hair was loose and wavy while Mizuki had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Kaoru gently took the picture from her and placed it in front of Hikaru's. Mizuki took a shaky breath as she sat down and the doors opened. Girls poured into the room and many rushed over to Kaoru. Mori and Kyoya were in front of them in an instant with Honey and Tamaki flanking them.

"Girls, we know that you wish to offer your condolences to Kaoru, but you mustn't crowd him" Kyoya told them. "Today's Host Club will go on normally. You must request a Host to spend time with them. Afterwards, if you haven't seen Kaoru, you can offer your condolences as you leave" The girls looked sad, but nodded. A few minutes later, four girls sat themselves at the table, a blonde, a brunette, a red-haired girl, and a black-haired girl. They each placed a rose on the Hikaru's shrine. The red haired girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. She picked up the picture.

"So who are you?" the brunette asked.

"Yukimora Mizuki" The red-haired girl held up the picture.

"Which one are you?" she asked. Mizuki pointed to herself. "Then the other is your sister?"

"My twin" Mizuki said softly. The blonde gasped.

"My mother works in your father's law firm. She told me what happened" the blonde took Mizuki's hand. "I am so sorry for your loss" The black haired girl bit her lip.

"The cruise ship that crashed was your parents', wasn't it?" she asked. Mizuki nodded. They girls all sighed together.

"Twins torn apart and brought together by the same tragedy. That's so sad and so romantic" the blonde said, making goo-goo eyes at the two of them. Mizuki looked taken aback. Kaoru nudged her lightly under the table and shook his head as she opened her mouth to yell at the blonde.

Mizuki was shaking with fury when the Host Club ended for the day.

"How dare they?" she hissed. "Acting as though what happened was a blessing in disguise because it brought two broken souls together" she mocked. "How messed up is that?"

"Mizuki, that's just what they see. They didn't know your sister so they don't understand what you're going through" Kaoru said, trying to calm her.

"I don't care!" she raged. "I thought everyone that went to this school was raised up with standards and manners. You simply do not do that after the death of anyone" She clenched her hands. "I need to spar. I'm going home" Honey tilted his head before walking over.

"Would you like to spar with me?" he asked sweetly. Mizuki flushed.

"I would be honored" she said, bowing at the waist. "Let me change" Haruhi led her over to the changing area and Mizuki thanked her before pulling the curtain into place. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her usually glossy black hair looked dull and limp in the waist length ponytail. Her skin was paler than normal and her silvery-yellow eyes were rimmed with red. Her pale pink lips had red spots from where she'd bitten them so many times since the accident. She sighed and pulled the yellow dress over her head and rummaged through her bag from her gi and pants. She pulled them on, carefully tying the ties of the gi. She smoothed the gi as her thoughts drifted to Miyako. How many times had they done this together?

"_Zuki!" Seven year-old Miyako was jumping up and down, her excitement flowing off her in waves. Mizuki smiled at her twin and held out the gi. "I can't believe Dad is letting us go!" She practically skipped into their shared bathroom to change. Mizuki smiled softly and changed. She tied the white belt around her waist and waited patiently for Miyako. Miyako bounced out a moment later, grabbed her sister's hand, and dragged her from the room._

Mizuki pressed the heel of her hand to her eyes, rubbing away the tears. She went back over to her bag and rifled through it for her fifth dan black belt. Her fingers brushed a different belt and she slowly pulled it out. She clutched the belt tightly as the tears came unbidden. She slid to the floor, rocking back and forth, as she sobbed.

Haruhi looked sadly at the curtain as Mizuki's choked sobs started. She moved to go to the curtain, but Kyoya stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"She needs some time by herself" he said quietly. "She and her sister were very advanced in at least three forms of martial arts. I imagine she is feeling very alone without her twin"

"Then shouldn't someone go to her? Give her comfort? A shoulder to cry on?" Kyoya shook his head.

"Not right now. Give her a few minutes"

Kyoya was right. A few minutes later, Mizuki emerged. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't seem to care as she finished tying the belt around her waist. It was a black belt with five white stripes around one of the ends. She walked quickly to the middle of the room and bowed to Honey. Honey bowed in return and they got into their ready stances.

"This should be interesting" Tamaki said as he walked over to Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"The Haninozuka and Morinozuka families have their fighting style. Mizuki hasn't studied that style. She's studied jujitsu, tae kwon do, and judo. I've heard that she and her sister also had their own unique style of fighting that they created from the three fighting styles" Kyoya explained.

"Correct" Tamaki smiled. "And it should be interesting to see how they adapt to each others styles. Also Mizuki is a mess of emotions right now which could hinder or help her" Haruhi brought her attention back to Honey and Mizuki. Mizuki was the first to attack. She moved closer to Honey, still circling slowly. Then she pushed herself forward, dropping to the ground and sweeping Honey's legs. He back flipped and landed lightly on his feet as Mizuki rushed him again. She jabbed in quick succession. Honey blocked and threw a punch of his own, catching Mizuki in her gut. She grunted and twisted away from him, swinging her leg up and bringing it down in a crescent kick. Honey caught her leg and threw her to the ground. Mizuki inhaled deeply as she shoved herself up and punched. Her fist caught Honey's shoulder, sending him sprawling to the floor. She grabbed his arm and put him into a wrist lock while pressing her knee to his ribs. He smiled and tapped her knee. She released him and stood. She held out her hand and hauled him up. They bowed once more.

"Thank you Haninozuka-san" Mizuki murmured. She went back to the changing curtain. Honey walked over to his friends.

"Honey-sempai" Haruhi started. "I've seen you fight before. That wasn't anything like when you fought your brother"

"That's because she needed to fight, not be defeated. She knew that too" he said simply. Mizuki joined them once more in her uniform. She had braided her dark hair and reapplied her makeup. She smiled as she stopped next to Kaoru.

"Well, I must be going. It was a pleasure meeting you all" she said. She grabbed her school bag, workout bag, and guitar case. She hefted them with ease and bowed once more. Kaoru grabbed his school bag and joined her.

"I'll walk with you" he said. She inclined her head and continued walking. Kaoru waved to his friends and followed her.

"I think those girls are right" Haruhi said.

"About?" Tamaki asked.

"About Kaoru and Mizuki ending up together. They seem like a perfect match"

"We shall see" Kyoya murmured.

Mizuki paused as she was getting into her limo.

"Get in. Call your parents and invite them to my home for dinner" she ordered. Kaoru smiled lightly and nodded, getting into the limo after her. Kaoru pulled out his phone at the same time as Mizuki.

"Maman" she cooed into her phone. "I invited a friend and his parents to dinner tonight. Could you get Mary to set up three more place settings?" The response was crackled, but Mizuki smiled. "Thank you" She closed her phone as Kaoru finished telling his mother about the invite.

"They'll be there" he told her.

"Good" she murmured. Silence surrounded them until the limo pulled up outside the Yukimora mansion. Mizuki waited patiently for her chauffeur to open the door. "Thank you James" she said quietly. His wrinkled face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh course Miss Yukimora" He bowed and Kaoru slid out. The two teens silently walked into Mizuki's home.

"Welcome home Miss Yukimora. Welcome Mr. Hitachiin"

"Kazumi, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin will be arriving soon. Show them straight to the dining hall. When will dinner be ready?"

"Mary said ten more minutes Miss"

"Thank you" Mizuki gestured to Kaoru and he followed her. "My parents have been trying to talk to the families that lost someone in the accident, but they have been unable to reach your parents because they work and travel so much. I decided to take matters into my own hands"

"Why do they want to talk to the families?" Kaoru asked. Mizuki faltered.

"They feel guilty" she said quietly. "They are wrong though. It was not their fault. No one could have known about the iceberg" Mizuki stopped. "Except me" Kaoru looked at her, surprised. Mizuki buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"What?" Kaoru whispered disbelievingly. Mizuki looked up at him as silent tears streamed down her face.

"I saw something when I was talking to-to Hikaru. I was watching the shape and trying to figure out what it was, but I talking to Hikaru at the same time" she sobbed. "I left and looked for my father but I was too late" Kaoru stared at her. Slowly, he knelt down and gathered Mizuki into his arms, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth.

"Ssh" he murmured. "It wasn't your fault" Mizuki continued to cry into Kaoru's shoulder.

"I-I-I miss her so mu-u-uch"

"I know" They sat there for a few more minutes until Mizuki calmed down.

"Thank you" She hastily wiped away the tears. "We should go down to the dining room" She walked quickly down the hall. Kaoru watched her for a moment before following.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin" Mizuki said as Kazumi showed the red-haired couple into the dining room.

"Thank you for the invitation" Mrs. Hitachiin replied. "You have a lovely home"

"Yuzuha" Mizuki turned as her mother, Misaki, entered the room. She strode forward and embraced Mrs. Hitachiin warmly.

"Hello Misaki" Yuzuha said, smiling. "It is good to see you"

"And you as well" Misaki responded. "And of course you, Kenji"

"You look wonderful Misaki" he said quietly.

"Kenji!" Satoshi Yukimora exclaimed from the doorway. He joined his wife. "Misaki, you did not tell me the Hitachiins would be joining us" he scolded playfully.

"That is because I did not know until a half hour ago when our daughter called to tell me they would be joining us" Mizuki blushed lightly.

"I invited Kaoru over and extended the invitation to his parents" Satoshi and Misaki finally noticed Kaoru standing slightly behind Mizuki. They grinned at Kaoru's parents who had similar looks on their faces. Mizuki felt slightly out of place. She glanced at Kaoru and saw that he looked just as confused as her. "What?"

"Nothing darling" Misaki said. She placed a hand on her daughter's back. "Let's eat and then you can show Kaoru around the grounds while your father and I catch up with our friends" Mizuki's eyes narrowed, but she nodded anyway.

Mizuki led Kaoru to the center of the gardens. There was a small wooden gazebo with vines trailing up the sides and onto the roof. Kaoru smiled softly as Mizuki slowly walked into the gazebo. She sat down and gestured for Kaoru to sit next to her.

Kaoru gently brushed away a tear with his thumb. His hand cupped her cheek as he stared into her silvery yellow eyes. She slowly leaned forward, her eyes drifting closed while Kaoru leaned closer, his eyes losing as well. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Mizuki wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Mizuki gasped softly and Kaoru's tongue slid into her mouth. His hands travelled around her hips and up her back, pulling her closer. They finally pulled away for air, both breathing heavily. Mizuki rested her forehead on his. He simply held her as they reveled each other's presence.

"Mizuki" Kaoru murmured.

"Hmm"

"I love you" His lips brushed hers once more.

"I love you too" she whispered and then pulled him closer for a heated kiss.

5 years later…

Mizuki laughed as she splashed Kaoru. He chuckled and ducked under the water, swimming toward her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. She giggled and opened her eyes under the water before bringing her lips to his. They stood, breaking the surface, but keeping their lips together. They broke apart for air and Mizuki leaned her head against Kaoru's chest.

"I love you" she mumbled against his chest..

"I love you too" he said as he stroked her hair. He smiled and stepped away. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get us some food" Mizuki nodded and proceeded to float on her back. She closed her eyes, drinking in the warmth of the sun. A few minutes later, she heard a light sloshing as someone entered the pool. She decided to wait, knowing Kaoru would try to scare her. A shadow fell over her and suddenly, she was shoved underneath the water. She struggled as the person gripped the back of her neck, holding her under. The need for air became too strong and she gasped, water filling her lungs. Her lungs burned and her struggles got weaker. She could feel herself getting lightheaded as everything got brighter. She slumped in the person's grip, unconscious.

Kaoru groaned. His head pounded as he stumbled out of his home toward the pool. He could hear splashing and he moved faster. He came up to the pool as his wife went limp in the man's grip. He yelled and jumped in, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, dragging him out. The guards, having heard his yell, rushed out.

"Master Hitachiin!" Two of the guards yanked the man away from Kaoru who immediately switched his attention to Mizuki. He hauled her out of the pool and leaned down, his ear above her chest. Fear pulsed strongly through him as he didn't hear a heartbeat. He tilted her head back, pinched her nose, and opened her mouth. He blew two quick breaths and leaned back to push down on her chest.

"1, 2, 3" he muttered. Then he pinched her nose again and breathed into her mouth. "Come on Zuki" He pushed down on her chest again. "1, 2, 3. Breathe, damn it!" He pressed his mouth to hers again, breathing out. Mizuki gasped, rolling onto her side. Kaoru leaned back and held her as she spewed water. Finally, the water was gone and she took great gasping breaths as Kaoru rubbed her back. "It's okay love. I'm here" he murmured as she began to cry.

"How is she?" Haruhi asked.

"She's been better" Kaoru murmured. "And so have I" He swallowed. "It was…heart stopping seeing her like" Tamaki nodded seriously.

"I don't know what I would do if that happened to you" Tamaki murmured to her. Haruhi snuggled deeper into Tamaki's side.

"I am sorry this had to happen to you" Kyoya said. Kaoru sighed and rubbed his face.

"Yeah, me too"

20 years later…

"Hikari! Miyako!" Mizuki yelled. The twin girls giggled mischievously. Izumi shook her head at her younger sisters and went back to reading her book. Sakura joined her while Hakura went back to her painting. The eldest sister, Yuzuki, raised an eyebrow at her youngest sisters. They shrugged and bolted away from the library as their mother came in through the main doors. "Girls, have you seen the twins?" All four silently pointed at the secondary doors. The secondary doors opened and Misaki Ootori entered flanked by Sora Haninozuka, Yuri and Kiyoko Morinozuka, and Kotoko Suoh. Hikari and Miyako were struggling futilely to get out Yuri's and Kiyoko's holds. "Ah, thank you girls" The twins pouted, knowing they'd been caught. Mizuki took her twin daughters away to reprimand them. Once they were gone, they other girls burst into laughter.

"Those poor girls" Yuri giggled.

"Hey Ko, remember when you and Kaito were like that?" Sakura asked. Kotoko laughed.

"Mother was pulling her hair out and Father swore he was going grey"

"Speaking of Kaito, where is he?" Izumi asked.

"With the rest of the boys of course" Kiyoko said.

"Talking about us?" The girls turned to see several boys in the doorway. Kaito Suoh chuckled as he sat down beside his twin sister. Daichi and Hitoshi Ootori rolled their eyes and sat beside their sister. Misaki stuck her tongue out at Daichi as he playfully shoved her. Kenji Haninozuka sat as well and his sister bounded over to sit on his lap while Ryuu Morinozuka sat between his sisters. Yuzuki Hitachiin was the oldest of the children of the Host Club. She was eighteen with her mother's long black hair and pale skin and her father's golden eyes. Next was Kenji. He was seventeen as were his triplet cousins, but he was slightly older. He had his father's honey gold hair, but his mother's dark brown eyes. Ryuu, Kiyoko, and Yuri were tall with pale skin and dark hair and dark eyes. Misaki Ootori and Izumi Hitachiin shared a birthday, born only two hours apart. They were sixteen. Misaki had her father's dark hair, but her foreign mother's slightly darker skin and green eyes. Izumi had dark red hair and silver eyes rimmed with gold. Sora was fifteen and had her mother's dark brown hair and father's soft brown eyes. Kaito and Kotoko Suoh, age sixteen, twin children of Tamaki and Haruhi Suoh, had their mother's brown hair, but their father's violet eyes. Fifteen year old Sakura Hitachiin had her father's orange hair and his gold eyes, but her mother's facial features. Daichi and Hitoshi were carbon copies of their father with their mother's green eyes. Hakura Hitachiin was the youngest before the Hitachiin twin sisters. She was also fifteen, but born in the final month of the year. She had short, black hair and silver eyes. The youngest of the Host Club were Hikari and Miyako Hitachiin at fourteen. Even though they were twins, the two looked very different. Hikari had slightly tan skin, fiery orange hair, and gold eyes while Miyako had pale creamy skin, midnight black hair, and silvery-yellow eyes. The children often heard Mizuki and Kaoru wondering if their twin children were reincarnations of their deceased siblings. They too wondered after seeing portraits of Miyako Yukimora and Hikaru Hitachiin. Even though Hikari was a girl, she looked a lot like her uncle.

"What do you think Mother is doing with them?" Sakura asked.

"Probably took away their toys, you know Father usually calms her down before she does anything else" Izumi murmured. The group laughed as they chatted happily.


	2. OCs

Miyako and Mizuki Yukimora- waist length glossy black hair, silvery-yellow eyes, pale skin, pale pink lips, tall, long legs; fifth dan black belts in jujitsu, fourth dan in tae kwon do, third dan judo; Miyako- playful and energetic, headstrong, rebellious, dramatic, loves art and fashion, does track-gold medalist; Mizuki-playful and energetic, level headed, loves music-plays guitar, piano, violin, flute, saxophone, and harp, does gymnastics and ballet-gold medalist

Their father is a powerful businessman, owns Yukimora Shipping Company and Yukimora Law Firm. Their mother owns several salons and clothing stores all around the world. Both care deeply for their daughters.

The Kids

Kaoru/Mizuki- Yuzuki-eighteen, mother's long black hair and pale skin, father's golden eyes; Izumi-sixteen, dark red hair, silver eyes rimmed with gold; Sakura-fifteen, father's orange hair and gold eyes, mother's facial features; Hakura-fifteen, short, black hair and silver eyes; Hikari and Miyako-fourteen, Hikari has slightly tan skin, fiery orange hair, and gold eyes while Miyako had pale creamy skin, midnight black hair, and silvery-yellow eyes

Tamaki/Haruhi- Kaito and Kotoko-sixteen, mother's brown hair, father's violet eyes

Kyoya- Misaki-sixteen, father's dark hair, foreign mother's slightly darker skin and green eyes; Daichi and Hitoshi-fifteen, carbon copies of father with mother's green eyes

Honey-Kenji-seventeen, father's honey gold hair, mother's dark brown eyes; Sora-fifteen, mother's dark brown hair, father's soft brown eyes

Mori-Yuri, Kiyoko, and Ryuu-seventeen, tall with pale skin and dark hair and dark eyes


End file.
